


Enlightenment

by Mercurie



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Angst, Community: tolkien_weekly, Drabble, Gen, Hobbits, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things look different in the light of Mordor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enlightenment

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: "Everything is illuminated"

They called Mordor a dark land, but night never fell on these plains. Frodo felt the red light prick his back, the hot glare of the Eye crawling blindly. Inside, the Ring blazed, wheeling, eternal.

He saw that the Earth was hideous and the fire would ravage it in punishment. He saw the coward stars shrink and waver. He saw Sam, a pitiful black insect creeping in mindless toil. He saw himself: empty, flawed vessel for a perfect circle of light. He knew only the Ring was precious. His heart wept for its purity as his steps angled toward destruction.


End file.
